Año Nuevo
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Cinco historias, Cinco parejas, pero solo una forma de celebrar el año nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Año Nuevo**

El 31 de Diciembre es el día más esperado, ya que es el comienzo de una nueva vida y de un año. Algunas personas celebran a lo grande para darle la bienvenida al nuevo comienzo, otras lo pasan de manera tranquila en familia o simplemente festejan de manera solitaria o con sus parejas.

Esto nos remonta a cinco historias, cinco parejas pero solo una forma de celebrar al tan esperado 31 de Diciembre.

**Estados Unidos – Casa de Darién y Serena.**

- Feliz año para ustedes también – Un guapo moreno hablaba por teléfono con suegro – Dile a Ikuko que cuando nazca la bebé iremos a Japón. Se los prometo – Darién adora a sus suegros, pero estos llegan hacer exasperantes – Kenji, ahí viene Serena, ella quiere hablar contigo – Le pasa el teléfono a su esposa.

¡Hola papa! – La rubia se sentía feliz por escuchar una voz conocida – Todo está bien – Se acaricia su vientre de 8 meses - Vamos a ir a la casa de los padres de Darién después de las 12 – Mira a su esposo – Yo también te quiero papa, feliz año – Se despide.

Al colgar el teléfono, la pareja se dirige al sillón de su sala para descansar un rato antes de la fiesta.

- Serena, despierta – Le da un suave beso en la mejilla – Faltan 2 minutos para el nuevo año.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se acomodó en el mueble esperando a las 12.

- Sé que esto no es a lo que estas acostumbrada, nunca pasaste una fecha como está lejos de tu familia – Los ojos del moreno se tornaron tristes.

- Tú y la bebe son mi familia – Toma la mano de su esposo y la coloca en su vientre – No lo olvides.

El sonido del reloj de pulsera de Darién daña el mágico momento.

- ¿Hacemos la cuenta regresiva? – Serena asintió con la cabeza – 5…4…3…2…1… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! - Se abrazan - ¿Nos daremos nuestro primer beso del año? – Darién la mira coqueto.

- Por supuesto – Sonríe y se besan apasionadamente – Pero el beso es interrumpido por las patadas de la bebe – Me pateaste duro – Se mira el vientre.

¡Feliz año parta ti también hermosa! - Le da un beso a su hija.

**Japón – Casa de Mina**

Este era el primer 31 de Diciembre que la pasaba sola, bueno, no tan sola. Sus padres como todas las navidades hacían su ya tradicional fiesta de fin de año, a la cual ella siempre estaba invitada. Sería la típica charla con personas que no conocía, las mismas charlas cizañeras de sus parientes hacia otros y el esquivar a los primos morbosos. ¡Y todo por las malditas apariencias! Como detestaba ir a las fiestas que sus padres organizaban.

Ella debería comenzar sus propia tradición, una fiesta la cual ella pudiera llamar suya sin tantas incomodidades e hipocresías. ¿Pero cómo? Si Serena y Darién se habían ido hace 2 meses para Estados Unidos y regresarían cuando la bebé naciera, Lita estaba en el hospital cuidando a Andrew, Amy y Diamante estaban en Shinjuku en la inauguración de la galería de arte de un amigo en común, Rei y Nicolás estaban en una fiesta, y solo Dios sabia cuando los vería, y Yaten… Su Yaten se encontraba en Europa por asuntos de trabajo y lo volvería a ver en el verano. En pocas palabras su única compañía era una botella de Vino, palomitas de maíz y varios documentales.

Antes de beberse la botella entera, llama a Lita para saber cómo se encuentra Andrew.

- Hola Lita, ¿Cómo sigue Andrew? – Pone en pausa la Tv – Antes de las 12 voy al hospital para hacerles compañía – Se acomoda en el sofá - ¿Cómo que no voy a ir? – No les gustaba la negativa de Lita – Te guste o no voy a ir, y de paso te llego comida y ropa. Está bien, nos vemos en el hospital – Se despide de su amiga.

Mina quita la pausa a la Tv y comienza a beber, comer y ver su documental. A la mitad de las historia de Napoleón Bonaparte, el timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar, y con paso flojo fue abrir la puerta con la esperanza que no fuesen sus padres. Pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Yaten! – Grita emocionaba mientras se lanza a los brazos de su novio – Pensaba que llegarías a casa en el Verano, ¿Qué paso?

- Pedí vacaciones adelantadas, bueno me dieron 2 semanas - Le explica – ¿No vas a ir a casa de tus padres? – Pregunta al ver a la rubia vestida solo con su pijama.

- No voy a ir – Le respondió molesta – Además la última vez que fui salí de ahí llorando – Recuerda pesarosa – Yo quiero una fiesta privada solo contigo – Le susurra sensualmente.

- Me parece bien – Sonríe mientras deja caer al piso su mochila, y junto a Mina suben a la habitación de esta.

Después de amarse como dos locos enamorados, se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro olvidándose del mundo que les rodea.

- Quiero pasar el año nuevo desnudo junto a ti – Le susurra al oído mientras acaricia sus piernas.

- ¡Año nuevo! – Se levanta de la cama asustada – Le prometí a Lita que iría al hospital para estar con ella y Andrew el año nuevo – Corre hacia el armario para buscar algo de ropa - ¿Qué horas son? – Pregunta exaltada.

- Las 10:30 – Yaten mira el reloj.

- Aún tengo tiempo de preparar algo de comer y de ir a la casa de Lita y buscarle algo de ropa – Se adentra al baño - ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro – El peli plateado entra a la regadera.

- A casa de Lita, más no al baño - Le aclara al sentirlo junto con ella en la regadera.

- No lo niegues, te gusta que este contigo en el baño - Dice juguetonamente.

Mina no quería pasársela jugando con Yaten mientras que Mina estaba en el hospital con su novio, por lo que preparo algo parecido a una cena navideña. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, miro indecisa su teléfono, pero lo tomo y escribió un corto mensaje y lo envió.

**Hospital de Tokio – Lita y Andrew **

- Acabo de hablar con Mina, viene a pasar con nosotros el nuevo año – Le informa la castaña.

- Mina no tiene por qué pasar el 31 aquí – Dice el rubio incomodo – Y tú tampoco tienes porque estar aquí conmigo, te pudiste haber ido con Rei y Nicolás.

- Andrew… no digas eso – Lo mira fijamente – Acabas de tener un accidente, no te puedes quedar solo, eres mi novio y yo soy tu novia, y mi deber es cuidarte – Le da un beso en los labios.

Andrew no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a observar a su novia y a darle gracias al cielo por ella.

**Galería de Arte Tipie (Shinjuku) – Amy y Diamante**

Amy no dejaba de ver maravillada las esculturas las cuales estaban ubicadas de tal manera que su belleza fuese mayor, pero a pesar de sentirse a gusto en un ambiente rico en arte y conocimiento no dejaba de pensar en sus amigas, pero Mina y Lita ocupaban su mente, ya que la primera se encontraba sola en su casa y la otra está en el hospital con su novio. Pero no dejo que sus preocupaciones la invadieran, por lo que se dedico a disfrutar.

- ¿Quieres más vino? – Diamante la saca de su trance.

- Si gracias – Tomo la copa que su novio le ofrecía.

- ¿Estas cansada? – Le pregunta al ver su cara seria.

- No, aun no – Sonríe feliz – Me fascina estar aquí, ¿Y tú?

- Más o menos, pero si quieres nos quedaremos más tiempo – Le sugiere.

- Está bien – Amy vuelve a hundirse en su mundo se arte abstracto, hasta que si teléfono suena. Y en el hay un mensaje.

_Voy estar con Lita, Yaten y Andrew en el hospital, pasaremos con ellos el nuevo año. Quiero desearte feliz año. Te quiero._

_Mina_

Al leer el corto texto, Amy siente algo de inquietud, por lo que se dirige a Diamante.

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Mina, ella y Yaten pasaran el año nuevo con Lita y Andrew – Le muestra el teléfono - ¿Es posible llegar a Tokio antes de las 12?

- Voy hacer unas llamadas – Se mete la mano al bolsillo – Espera un momento – Se aleja para hablar tranquilo.

A los pocos minutos llega Diamante con buenas noticias.

- Nos dejaran cerca a Tokio, por lo que llame a mis padres y ellos nos recogerán en las estación de tren – Extiende sus brazos en forma de triunfo – ¿Soy bueno?

- El mejor – Amy le da un beso.

Ya teniendo el transporte listo, ambos chicos se dirigen a Tokio.


	2. Por Fin Llegaron Las 12

**Por Fin Llegaron Las 12**

**Sur de Tokio – Rei y Nicolás**

La música no dejaba de sonar y el ambiente era increíble, todos bailaban y reían. Nadie era la excepción. Rei y Nicolás hablaban y bebían junto a compañeros y amigos en común.

- Espero que tengas espacio para más – Le dice Nicolás al poner una botella de Vodka en la mesa.

- Tengo mucho espacio – Ella se aparta un poco en la mesa para permitir a Nicolás sentarse.

- ¿Te parece si después de la fiesta vamos a descansar y mañana vamos a la playa? Un amigo me presto su casa en la bahía – Le sirve un poco de Vodka.

- Sería un placer amor – Rei besa al castaño.

- Feliz año Linda – Toma su vaso en signo de brindis – Deseo que los problemas que nos hacen decaer, nos hagan más fuerte, y que en nuestras familias haya paz.

- Gracias Nicolás – Brinda – Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo.

- Son las 11:30 ¿Qué quieres hacer algo más? - Posa su brazo alrededor del hombro de su chica.

- Uhmm… No sé, déjame pensar – Se levanta de la mesa – Voy al baño.

Mientras se arreglaba, Rei miro su teléfono vio el mensaje de Mina, por lo que se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba con Nicolás.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital – Le informa.

- ¿Qué te paso? – Le pregunta su novio preocupado.

- Mina me mando este mensaje – Le da el teléfono.

_Voy estar con Lita, Yaten y Andrew en el hospital, pasaremos con ellos el nuevo año. Quiero desearte feliz año. Te quiero._

_Mina_

- Quiero verlos a todos – Se cruza los brazos suavemente.

- Vamos – Le ofrece su mano a la chica – Yo también los quiero ver – Le sonríe.

**Hospital de Tokio – Lita y Andrew**

- Gracias por la ropa Mina – Lita en verdad estaba agradecida con su amiga – Y por la comida también.

- Gracias Mina – Andrew también le agradece.

- No tienen nada que agradecer – Suspira la rubia – No podía dejarlos a ambos solos, y mucho menos hoy.

Los tres jóvenes sonríen ante las palabras de Mina, aunque no fuesen muy profundas iban cargadas de cariño para sus dos amigos.

Durante un buen rato los cuatro chicos hablan de trivialidades, como ser el nuevo año o que cosas nuevas harán.

- Tal vez vaya a Europa y visite a Yaten – Dice Mina con tono insinuante - ¿Qué te parece amor? Quieres que pase más tiempo conti… - El teléfono de Mina da varios repiques.

- ¿Son tus padres? – Le pregunta Lita a la rubia al ver como se concentraba ante la pantalla del aparato.

- No, Amy me acaba de escribir diciendo que viene en camino, al igual que Rei y Nicolás - Les informa.

- ¿Enserio? – Lita se encontraba entre alegre y escéptica – ¿No tenían planes?

- Antes de venirme para acá les mande un mensaje a ambas diciéndoles que estaría aquí y que las quería – Le aclara la rubia.

Lita solo mira a Andrew.

- Voy a sacar la comida – Mina toma la lonchera en la que trajo los comestibles.

20 minutos después las dos parejas hacen presencia. Y faltando solo un minuto para las 12 hacen el conteo regresivo, y entre abrazos y bendiciones le dan la bienvenida al nuevo año.

- ¡Feliz año! – Los chicos besas a sus chicas.

El teléfono de Mina vuelve a sonar.

- ¡Es Serena! – Exclama alegre Mina.

Las cuatro chicas hablaron con Serena dándole es Feliz año y deseándole lo mejor para ella, Darién y su bebé.

Al terminarse la llamada todos comienzan a comer. Las risas y las bromas no se hacen esperar, este nuevo comienzo fue el mejor para cada uno de los chicos que en ese cuarto de hospital se encontraban.

A las 2:00 a.m cada quien tomo rumbo para su destino, ya que Andrew debía descansar.

**Mina y Yaten**

- ¿Vamos a casa de tus padres? – Yaten quería que Mina estuviera no solo con él sino con su familia – No dejare que nadie te moleste.

- Si estás conmigo si – Lo mira con ternura – Aunque te tendrás que aguantar el interrogatorio de mis tíos y la cizaña de otros – Le previene.

- No hay problema, por ti lo aguantare todo – Le sonríe.

**Amy y Diamante**

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Amy no tenía idea a donde podrían ir.

- Mis padres están en casa de unos amigos, les dije que no se fueran ya que vamos a celebrar con ellos – Le informa.

- Sí que piensas en todo – Se burla a hermosa intelectual mientras que Diamante solo le guiñe el ojo.

**Rei y Nicolás**

- Te parecía si en vez de ir otra vez a esa fiesta, vamos a mi casa y descansamos un rato – le sugiere la pelinegra – Así tendríamos más energía para mañana, ¿Te parece?

- Me parece una gran idea – Asiente Nicolás. Y ambos toman un taxi con destino a la casa de Rei.

**Serena y Darién**

- Gracias por estar conmigo hermosa – Darién toma entre sus brazos a Serena**.**

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, tu eres mi esposo, y siempre te apoyare – Le responde al abrazo – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – Ambos sellan su amor con un beso.

**Lita y Andrew**

- Señor Andrew vine para aplicarle su tranquilizante – Entra una joven enfermera al cuarto.

- Lita se aparta de la cama de su amado para que puedan aplicarle el medicamento con tranquilidad.

- Pero antes de que me quede dormido, quiero decirte que te amo – Con la poca fuerza que contaba en ese momento Andrew toma la mano de su novia – Gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento, eres lo mejor que he tenido.

- Yo también te amo, y nunca se te olvide que siempre estaré contigo – Lo besa – Ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

Un nuevo año significa una nueva vida, nuevos proyectos y nuevos comienzos, ya sea que estos se busquen y consigan de manera solitaria o con una mano amiga. Pero si de algo se puede estar seguro es que no importa la fecha que sea, siempre se puede contar con el ser amado.

**FIN**


End file.
